


他所舍弃的，我所掠夺的

by Narikso



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: VJ番甘骨科ABO





	他所舍弃的，我所掠夺的

那件事情发生在雨季。

游矢和游里在暑假的时候，临时住到乡下的一幢复式别墅避暑。父母因为工作常年不在他们身边，但他们并没有生出对于亲情的疏离之感，一是兄弟感情深厚，二是父母时不时通过电话或者抽空回来无微不至地关心他们，让他们没有任何情感上的匮乏。

他们不像同龄人，没有现成的饭吃就去便利店或者饭店打发，他们会自己做饭，自己打理家务，采购生活用品只需要沿着小路走上半个小时就能到小超市，并不需要保姆，偌大的家里只有两个人。游矢喜欢结交朋友，他很快就跟这里的人混熟了。游里虽然没有刻意记住那些人的名字，但是有个大概的印象。

他们有时会自发做好分工，有时会用抽签决定。游里会在游矢玩累了的情况下做完一天的家务，第二天让游矢做一天。

这里的信号并不好，他们与父母的通话经常断断续续，后来索性通过邮件来交流，简单又方便。他们通过父母的邮件所发来的世界各地的图片，见识到了更广阔的天地，他们甚至在计划下一个长假出去旅游。

已经接连下了一周的雨，屋子里潮湿得不像话，这栋别墅没有装空调，他们连抽湿都做不到。幸运的是这里植被足够繁茂，没有让这里变得湿热郁闷。院子里还有一处小小的水塘，游里在里面养了睡莲，睡莲已经张开了小小的粉红色的花瓣，在绿意的庭院里平添一抹艳色。

傍晚的时候打起了雷，风也变大了。游矢在前几天就开始发起了低烧，整个人恹恹欲睡，游里跟着照顾他，预备的药品刚好派上用场，两个人就在家里窝了好几天。游矢翻烂了带过来的所有书，电视翻来翻去没什么好看的，游里打算早点睡觉，游矢抱着抱枕在沙发上滚来滚去嘟囔着“好无聊”。

游里把门窗都关紧，外面的雨下地更凶了，在风的助力下斜斜地打在透明的落地窗上，游里想拉上窗帘，游矢制止了他，说是想看看暴雨。

游矢的烧还没退下去，游里把这个情况写进了邮件里发给父母，打算等明天去诊所看看。

游矢翻着药箱，像这种东西都是游里来准备的，里面有退烧药、感冒药、止咳药……还有绷带创可贴之类的。游矢拿起一盒药，上面写着Omega抑制剂。

说起来，父母都是Alpha啊，游里为什么会是Omega呢？

游矢原封不动地放回去，他看到了一些Omega专用药品，除了最常见的抑制剂，还有气息阻隔剂、紧急注射品，几盒用生涩的外文包装起来的药瓶子……

游里拒绝佩戴保护腺体用的项圈，周围的人认为他是个Alpha，所以他只要一直用气息阻隔剂就不会有人发现他是Omega的事实，更不会有人平白无故打他腺体的主意。可是，只要分化成适合生育的Omega，第二性特征就会变得柔弱起来，游里的面部线条比起以前更加柔和，喉结也不怎么明显，以前扳手腕还能轻松赢过游矢，现在要非常吃力才能打成平局。

游矢的性别还未分化，因为这个游里胸有成竹地说过“看来我才是哥哥”这种话。游矢跟游里谁是哥哥谁是弟弟这件事从他们打小记事起就在争论，他们都想当对方的哥哥，可是就连父母都拿不定到底是哪一个先呱呱落地。

伴随着刺眼的闪电，又是一声惊雷响起。游矢拿出明天要吃的退烧药，把药箱收拾好放回原处。

他盘腿坐在落地窗前，看着暴风雨打在透明玻璃上，狂风肆虐的树叶的求救声飘进他的耳朵，郁郁葱葱的灌木丛被糟蹋的不成样子，游里在暴雨来临之前就把他的宝贝睡莲捞出来了，现在小水塘空无一物，一滴又一滴的雨点凶狠地打在上面，激起狂暴的涟漪。

游矢觉得眼前的景色模糊了起来，他突然开始耳鸣，他虚弱地把头靠在沙发扶手上闭上双眼。等他再次回过神来，暴风雨已经停了，初生的旭日刺痛了他干涩的双眼，他连忙抬手遮住阳光。

时针指向“7”，他不知不觉睡了一夜了。

游矢的脸因为脖子的酸疼皱成了一团，在这个时间，他们家总是非常安静，整个客厅只有指针转动的声音。游里的生物钟是每天八点起床，游矢是随心所欲地起床。

游矢揉揉脖子，他的腿也酸了，他也不清楚他是怎么保持这个姿势昏昏沉沉睡了一晚上。他重新给自己量了体温，他昨天睡觉也没有盖被子，并且还在发低烧，他希望不会加重病情。

让游矢惊讶的是，他的烧已经退了，更没有预想之中的咳嗽感冒，反而容光焕发。

游矢只当是自己运气好没着凉，拉开了窗户，让清新的空气跑进来，他洗漱完毕后系上围裙，趁游里还没起来做一份早餐。

他心情很好，多天未见的太阳出来了，缠着他的低烧也退了，没什么值得他郁闷的了。

游矢煎好鸡蛋和培根，把它们和生菜一起放在焦焦的吐司上面做成三明治，做完后牛奶刚好热好，他在早餐上也搞不出多大的花样，反正游里也不会挑食。

八点多了，游里揉着眼睛，打着哈欠慢悠悠下楼。

游里看见早餐已经摆在桌上了，呆滞地眨眨眼，指着早餐说：“你做的？”

“不是我还有谁啦！”

“哦。”

游矢一看就知道游里还没睡醒，正处于半梦半醒的状态。游矢拉着游里，让他坐在椅子上防止他站着睡觉。

游里捧着牛奶，三秒之后，在游矢的注视下小小的抿了一口。

游里又放下牛奶，打了一个大哈欠。

“你可以多睡一会的。”

游里现在清醒很多：“不了，睡多了头疼。”

游矢打开了电视，晨间新闻一如既往的枯燥无味，旁边滚动的天气预报告诉他们，接连几天还会有暴风雨。

“真是灾难啊。”游矢撑着脸说，他已经吃完了早餐，但是并没有明显的果腹感，他还是很饥饿，他起身去冰箱里找找有什么现成的食物。

游里细嚼慢咽吃完了，游矢在他面前消灭了一袋速食火腿肠，一盒曲奇后才觉得饱了。

游里理解为是生病后需要恢复体力，他决定中午给游矢做点粥。

他们换好衣服，在乡间小路上散步。游矢是个静不住的人，再加上已经跟周围的人混熟了，一出门就跟这个说说那个聊聊，到处活蹦乱跳。游里穿着宽松的运动外套，插着兜跟在他后面。

游矢为了帮助孩子们拿到挂在树上的风筝，蹭蹭地爬上树，收到了孩子们崇拜的目光。

游矢眯起眼睛，游里正背着他摆弄着手机。游矢刹那间有一种恍惚感，他仿佛第一次见到游里的背影，分化成Omega后，游里看起来变得更加单薄了，皮肤也变得更白，但是并没有不健康的感觉。

他突发奇想对游里喊道：“游里！你能接住我吗？”

游里回头，游矢在树干上笑嘻嘻地继续说：“我要跳啦？”

游里冷淡地回他：“从树上跳下来还想让我接？快下来吧。”

游矢嘟着嘴，老老实实爬下来，拍拍身上的灰。

游矢一直很喜欢扑进游里的怀里，就跟小时候一样，抱着他会让游矢觉得自己的灵魂有一种充实感。可是，游里渐渐地接不住游矢，他经常会被游矢扑倒在地。

这一切都是性别分化之后的事。

游矢垂下眼帘，咬着下唇，他现在拉起游里的手腕，肥大的运动服也遮掩不住手腕异常纤细的事实。

“游矢？唔……住手，很疼的……”

游矢急忙松开，他无意识地将力道发泄在了游里手腕上：“对不起。”

游里没有在意疼痛，反而问起游矢：“你最近怎么了？有时候盯着我发呆，很奇怪。”

游矢别开视线，不予作答。

游里耸肩，他不是刨根问底的人，等游矢什么时候想说再说吧。

游里戳戳游矢软乎乎的脸：“别闹别扭了，虽然不太清楚，不过天阴了，看样子马上就要下雨了，我们快回去吧。”

游矢猛地抓住游里的手，在游里惊讶之际，游矢说出了他闷在心里很久的话：“为什么游里你会是Omega。”

游里像是被冰冻住了，连带他的指尖一起被冻僵了。他愣了片刻，阴郁的雷声把他的思绪拉回来，他动动手指，触及到了游矢温热的脸颊。

游里无所谓地耸耸肩：“原来你在想这个，也没有办法啊，好了好了，快回去吧。”

游里想抽出手，却发现游矢的力气大得不正常，他没有办法挣脱分毫。

“游矢？”

游里又在叫游矢的名字，游矢像是才反应过来，连忙放开游里。

看游矢又想说对不起，游里毫不客气打断了他，有什么话回家再说也不迟，他不想淋成落汤鸡。

他们刚一进门，外面就下起了倾盆大雨，过了一会升腾起了冰凉的雾气。游矢关上窗户，防止雨滴落到家里。

过了一会，游矢起身，透过玻璃窗环顾了一遍庭院，疑惑地开口：“游里，这个院子里有紫罗兰吗？”

游里在厨房忙碌午餐，闻言想了想：“没有啊。”

“可是我明明闻到了紫罗兰的香味。”

游里尝了一口脊肉粥，沉浸在美味之中，敷衍道：“也许是新长出来的野花吧。”

“有可能。”

游矢仔细闻了闻空气中的味道，芬芳的花香夹杂着雨的清冷，这两者组合起来太能让人沉醉了。然而，唯一一样拥有着不同色彩的睡莲早已被游里拿回家来，青翠的庭院里，唯有生机勃勃的绿色。

游矢额头沁出了不少汗，他摸摸发烫的脸，难道是又发烧了？

可是游矢意识清晰，精神饱满，他只是觉得热。

游矢拉开了窗户透透气，暴雨拍在他的脸上，只消一会，游矢就感觉好多了。

他的前发被打湿，湿漉漉地贴着他的脸。游里把饭摆在桌子上，对游矢这种行为表示不理解，拿出毛巾给游矢擦脸，游矢乖乖坐好，一言不发让他擦。

“然后呢，今天你怎么回事？”游里恶意地揉搓着游矢的头发，成功把游矢头顶搞成了杂乱的鸡窝。

任游里蹂躏的游矢小声说：“我一直都认为游里不会是Omega。”

毛巾盖住了游矢的头，游里看不到他的表情，他停下了动作，冷哼一声：“第二性别歧视？”

“怎么可能啦！”游矢连连否认，盯着地面，酝酿了好久才缓缓开口，“就是……游里应该是Alpha啊，虽然很不想承认，可是不管在哪方面，你都比我更先掌握技巧，头脑清晰冷静，对我来说既是兄弟又是学习的榜样，但是你突然分化了……

“你变得弱小了。”

下了很大的决心的游矢小心翼翼地说出这句话后，心底轻松了不少。他紧绷的身体在这一瞬间放松下来，他仿佛吐出了一口闷在身体里很久很久的浊气。从他发现游里不再跟以前一样能轻松地在力量上胜过他的那一刻起，从游里不能接住飞扑过来的他的那一秒起，游里从小在他心中树立起来的强大印象逐渐地扭曲，但是游矢不想承认，他堪堪地用心里最后的挣扎勉强不让这个印象土崩瓦解。

空气在这一时刻停止了流动，游矢低头绞着双手，他听到了雨声，听到了风声，听到了某种东西碎掉的声音。

头顶的手艰难地动了动，游矢旁边的沙发垫凹下去，游矢立刻抓着毛巾，守着自己最后一道防线。

桌子上的盛好粥冒着丝热气，游里幽幽地开口：“你就没想过你会变成Omega吗？”

游矢没有想到他的答复会是这样：“咦？”

“你看嘛，我们不是双胞胎？分化成一样很正常的哦。”游里语气轻松地摊手，他看向游矢，眼睛弯成月牙，皮笑肉不笑地吓唬游矢，“等着吧。”

游矢抓紧毛巾，他直到现在也没有分化，虽然生理课上会讲到第二性别，但是对于没有分化的游矢来说那就像是另一个领域的知识。

“刚开始分化是怎么样的？”

游里闭上眼睛靠在沙发上，回忆道：“我想想……就我来说，发了高烧，睡得不省人事，你应该有印象吧。”

游矢点头，他记得不论风吹雨打都不会生病的游里在医院挂了好几天的吊瓶，刚好回来的父母二话不说拉着游里做了性别鉴定，让家人及时知道了他已经分化的事实。每年都会有性别已分化却未及时诊断的孩子，因为无知引发一堆社会问题。那时候的父母看起来很憔悴，买了当时市面上最好的保护项圈，游里却一次都没有戴过。父母走后，游矢还在督促游里戴好，被游里面无表情压着揉了一顿脸，游里最后把这个东西扔在了小时候的玩具箱里。

“就这些，没了。”

游矢沉默了一会，突然扯下头上的毛巾，后知后觉般大喊道：“那我前几天在发低烧，今天一下子全好了，是不是我分化了！”

游里呆滞了会，慢慢张大嘴巴：“哎？不会吧？”

“说、说不定哦！”游矢也不确定，但是他莫名其妙兴奋起来。在这兴奋之中掺杂着不安，万一真的分化了，他不希望是Omega。

“那明天去镇上看看吧，明天白天还是晴天。”游里给他顺了顺头发。

他们就像是没有事情发生一样，跟平常一样坐在餐桌前，打开了话匣子。

翌日他们起了个大早，匆忙吃完早饭赶上第一班去镇子的车。有些年代的巴士颠得人昏昏欲睡，车上的人不多，游里还是穿着昨天那身运动装，长长的袖子把他的手都包进去了。

他们下车没走几步，游矢就擦着热汗，眼前的景色被热浪扭曲，他哀嚎着：“太热啦，游里你真的不热吗？”

游里甚至连汗都没出，他怜悯又幸灾乐祸地对游矢说：“真是可怜。”

“什么？！”游矢伸手钻进游里的袖子里，一把抓住游里的手，他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

游里的手在这个夏季有着不同常人的过低温度，本来应该闷出一身热意的运动衫只是保住了基本的体温。

游矢猛地想起，游里以前从来不在日常中穿运动服，他只会在学校的要求下不情愿地敷衍了事。游里喜欢穿那种会出现在时尚杂志上的衣服，可是那些衣服夏天穿了热，冬天穿了冷，只是为好看而生的衣服一点都不实用。

游里扯扯他的手：“游矢？不会是分化分傻了吧？”

游矢暂且把心头的疑惑抛在脑后，还嘴道：“你又说我傻，我从现在开始不跟你说话了。”

“哎？真的？”

游矢像松鼠一样鼓着嘴，牵着游里的手走在树荫底下。

“游矢——”

游矢还是没有理他，一分钟过去了，游里再次贱兮兮逗游矢，游矢凶巴巴地还了回去。

游矢论口才是说不过牙尖嘴利的游里，他每次被游里搞得郁闷，都会设定一分钟之内不搭理游里，有时是三十秒，有时是五秒。

这家小医院有专门负责性别检测的科室，游矢不让游里跟着他进去，游里说：“我那是担心你，最可爱的‘弟弟’要做性别检测了，‘哥哥’怎么不能第一时间知道呢？”游里特意在弟弟和哥哥上加重了读音。

“你不要怕嘛，做性别检测很简单，我有经验的~”

“因为不是‘哥哥’所以不用第一时间知道。”游矢用这个理由打发走了游里，游矢在“不是”上气呼呼地强调。

“好吧，那我在那边的凉椅上等你。”

做性别检测很快，游矢听着医生恭喜他：“你是Alpha+呢。”

游矢反复地问医生，年老的医生好脾气地一遍又一遍回答他。游矢拿着报告的手都在抖，他是个Alpha，还是Alpha特别优异的少数人。

游矢像是在森林里蹦跳的小鹿，眉飞色舞地告诉游里他是个Alpha+。

游矢得意地秀出他的鉴定报告，上面白纸黑字写着“Alpha+”。可是，他看到游里表情不变，就像游里以前就知道他会分化成Alpha。

“一点都没有惊喜的感觉吗？！”游矢失望地叫起来。

游里很冷淡：“没有啊。”

“你昨天还在说我会不会分化成‘Omega’！”

“哈？当然是吓你玩的啊。”游里一副“你居然被信了”的表情。

“你这么说好像你知道我会变成Alpha？”

“再怎么说，父母都是Alpha，孩子都是Omega也说不过去吧。”

他们回家时正值太阳最烈，空气闷热湿润，游矢的衣服都被汗浸湿了，他锻炼有素的肌肉线条被湿透的短袖勾勒出来，旁边的游里只是脱了外套，只流了一点汗，不至于汗流浃背。

游矢先进去冲了澡，出来后游里合上笔电进去冲凉。

游矢在客厅里发了会呆，把头抵在落地窗上，在手机搜索里慢慢的输入“病理性分化”。

他那时候已经拿到了最终的诊断结果，开心得想马上告诉游里，紧接着又想起了游里的事，忍不住问医生：“请问，有人性别分化成Omega之后，体能迅速下降，体温低得不正常，有时候还会莫名其妙发烧，这种情况是怎么回事？”

医生闻言，联想到游矢是Alpha+，推了推度数颇高的眼镜回答：“可能是病理性分化吧，双刃剑啊。”

病理性……分化？

游矢不懂这个名词的含义，可是这种名字，听起来就不是好事。下一位待检测的人已经到了，医生着手安排起了检测项目。

他忐忑地盯着手机很久，在这个乡下地方，手机加载得比蜗牛还慢，这对他来是一种煎熬。游矢的心脏比以往更快地跳动，有一种声音教唆他立刻关掉手机，另一种反抗的声音祈求他要看下去。

天空变暗了，阴沉的乌云压近了地面。

五六分钟过后，手机终于加载出来了。

病理性分化，多出现在双胞胎或多胞胎之中，由于胎儿阶段的竞争失败，在第二性别分化阶段会表现出来营养不良、心律不齐、体温过低、肌肉萎缩、嗜睡症、白化病等一种或多种情况。患者通常分化为Omega，少数为Beta；患者的同胞兄弟姐妹在分化时无一例外都为Alpha+，并会明显表现出优于常人的特质。

游矢的呼吸一滞，他的目光停在最后一行字上不能移开：

目前没有有效的治疗方案，只能通过药物抑制症状增多。

所以……游里看到我的检测结果才那么淡定？所以，游里才会变得那么虚弱？

闪电划破了静谧的苍穹，轰鸣的雷声让天地变得喧嚣。它们形成了一种奇妙的组合，搅动着游矢乱麻般的心绪，他的神经变成了绷紧的一条线，在第二声怒雷响彻后，那条线彻底断了。

游矢颤抖着拿出药箱，翻出外文包装的药罐，紧张地对着字典一个字一个字地翻译检索，他输错了很多次，手机也时常拿不住掉在地上。

多用于治疗病理性分化。

多用于治疗病理性分化。

多用于治疗病理性分化……

浴室的水声停了，过了一会游里擦着头发出来，客厅没开灯，游矢抱着双膝，脸埋下去，旁边搁着被翻得底朝天的药箱，游里一直吃的那几瓶药歪歪扭扭地躺在地上。

一滴雨凶恶地拍着半开的落地窗，很快，无数滴接踵而至，透明的落地窗被雨注模糊，没有落地窗遮蔽的地方漏进来不少雨。

“先把窗关了吧，打扫起来很麻烦的。”

游里在原地呆了一会，走上前关紧窗户，坐在游矢旁边，将药罐一个一个收拾好。闪电让他骨节分明的手显现出一种病弱的惨白。

游矢哽咽的声音闷闷地响起：“是我夺走了该属于游里的东西吗？”

“游矢……”

游矢没有等待游里回答，他像个小孩，自顾自用快要被负面情绪融化掉的语调说：“我应该更通透一点……爸爸妈妈在你分化之后眉头就没有舒展过，在那之后药箱在家里就经常出现，你衣柜里全都是保暖性很好的衣服……”

“我以为那是Omega这种可恶的性别让你变成这样的，所以我才会讨厌这种东西……”

还是婴儿的他吞噬掉了属于游里的东西，是他吃掉了游里的一部分，才能变成了优异的Alpha+。

游矢很容易陷入沮丧、自责、懊悔等等的负面情绪之中，游里“啧”了一声：“所以才不想让你知道啊，好麻烦。”

游矢抬起头，眼圈通红：“哪里麻烦了，这不是我最应该知道的事情吗？”

“这不是代表着，你一开始就很强了吗？在无意识的时候，我都争不过你，那不是我一开始就失败了吗？”

“没有。”游矢坚决否定游里这种看法。

“别打断我。”游里命令他闭嘴，“刚开始知道的时候，心里有很——大的不甘心，可是，一想到你流着我一样的血，我们从出生开始就联系在一起，我就只有一点点不甘心了。”

闪电不时照亮了屋内，游里毫不客气指着游矢：“可我不想要任何人的同情，包括你。”

“……”

游里就知道善良的游矢会心生同情和愧疚，那恰恰是游里最反感的情感，他一看到别人对他抱有同情心就觉得恶心，他绝对不允许这种恶心的情绪出现在他的同胞兄弟身上。

“你只要记住我跟你从来都是平等，我自己的事我会自己想办法，变弱了就努力变强，我管不了别人的视线，但是我能改变得了自己。”

游里高傲地说，他直视着游矢宝红色的双眼：“你拥有的是我赠与你的，我让我的养分变成了你的垫脚石，所以，你必须要成为我的骄傲。”

游矢顿了顿，像生锈的机器人，缓慢地、艰难地拉下护目镜，完全将自己的眼睛藏起来。

游里什么都没变，他还是一样的不可一世，冷眼看人。他不需要任何人的怜悯，他所失去的不过是他所舍弃的，他还说，他会成为他的骄傲。

闪电落下的频率更多了。游里拉上窗帘，给游矢披上毛毯，现在的温度降下来，游矢的头发还没干，很容易着凉。游里不再开导游矢，把空间留给游矢。他的兄弟不需要别人手把手地指引，游矢自己会走出来。

游矢在楼下呆了很久，等游里再次下来准备做晚餐时，游矢早都洗了一把脸，像个没事人看着电视。

“喔，恢复地挺快。”

游里想调侃几句，只见游矢冲着他招手：“游里，过来一下。”

游里不明所以走了过去，游矢让他转过身。

“你到底要干嘛？唔！”

游矢轻轻按压着游里后颈上略微凸起的腺体，只要Alpha咬在这里，就可以永久地拥有Omega了。游里反应很大，反射性地护住那块地方。

只要咬下去。

游矢的犬齿露了出来，可惜的是游里背对着他看不见，不然游里也不会收回护住腺体的手。

游矢在之后将这种冲动归纳为刚分化之后的不稳定，毕竟，游里是他的亲生兄弟啊。

“Omega是要打抑制剂来着？”

“恩，本来以为到了这里不用了，可是有几个Alpha味道很烦，总是精力旺盛地散发着臭味。”游里厌恶地说。

游矢突然想起来：“我们是不是没买Alpha易感期要用的药？”

“我有备着，药箱第二层。”

“这样啊……”

“你也要努力啊，毕竟是个Alpha+，哭哭啼啼像个幼儿园小孩一样。”

“我哪有！”

“好吧好吧，游矢小朋友，我可没有糖果奖励给你。”游里扮演起了幼儿园老师，“游矢小朋友的信息素味道是果香味呢，真是可爱的味道。”

“游里你的信息素味是什么啊？”

“紫罗兰花香，羡慕吧？”

“哎，原来这么多天闻到的香味是你啊。”游矢挠挠头，“我还以为院子里真的有野花了，刚才又看了一大圈也没有花。”

“……”

游里没再说话了，他坐得离游矢远了点。

游矢一头雾水：“游里？”

“你什么时候闻到的……”

“就是前天啊。”

游里端详了一会游矢摸不着头脑的样子，心下了然。他一手捂着脖子，一手在药箱里粗暴地翻找着，他找出了Alpha用的抑制剂和药品，放在桌子上：“盒子上有说明，看你想用哪个。”

“干嘛突然离我那么远，我又不会干什么。”游矢有点伤心，至于那么反应过度吗。

“你快用，不然我一小时不跟你说话。”游里出言威胁。

游矢不情不愿慢吞吞吃完药，游里才肯坐在他旁边。

游矢和游里是分开睡的，游矢在床上翻来覆去，无法合上眼睛。

自从性别分化之后，另一种令他烦躁的感情升腾起来了。

游里是Omega的话，他以后肯定也会被别人标记的吧，他会离开我的身边，离开我的家，我们会分道扬镳，有可能很久才不会见一次面。

游矢有点难受，可这就是自然而然，顺应发展的事情。如果没有人标记游里，身为Omega的他发情期会越来远乱，抑制剂也无法有效地发挥作用。

游矢照照镜子，露出自己的牙齿。不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得他的犬齿更尖了，就像吸血鬼的牙齿。

游矢知道这是性别分化所带来的变化，接下来的日子里，他的体质会不断地增强，在各方面都会有优异的表现。

他以前，一直都把游里当做追逐的目标，可是现在，游里说他必须变成他的骄傲。

游矢把窗帘拉开一条缝，外面的暴雨和雷电在无月的夜空下沉醉地跳着华尔兹，他看了一会，心里想的不是“我可以吗”“游里到底在说什么”这种软弱的东西，而是“如何才能最快的成为他的骄傲”。

游矢注意到接下来的几天，游里有意无意避开了和自己的接触，并一直督促他按时吃药，在刚分化的阶段，Alpha处于隐性易感期，非常容易受到外界的信息素干扰。

“什么干扰不干扰的，这里的Omega只有你啊。”

游矢双手双脚反对游里时不时给他科普的Alpha的小知识，搞得跟他是个无知愣头青一样。

因为接下来几天会有持续的大暴雨，他们趁着天晴去小超市买了一大堆食物，冰箱塞得满满当当，足够两个人吃一周多了。

游里没想到的是，由于这个小地方很多年没有Omega的出现，药店只有Omega发情用的紧急抑制剂，副作用非常大，而Alpha的抑制剂倒是一抓一大把。药师看游里还是未成年，说什么都不肯把这种紧急药品卖给游里，劝游里赶紧去镇上购买抑制剂。

可风雨交加，天气恶劣，为了安全起见，连巴士都暂停发车。最后一支气息阻隔剂在昨天用了，药箱里只有一堆新买的Alpha抑制剂，游里太阳穴跳了一下，心里第一次没有底：“你吃完没有？”

游矢咕噜咕噜喝完水，像是吞咽下去一种极其难吃的东西，皱着脸说：“完了完了，全部都吃下去了！”

游矢不懂他为什么要吃那么多抑制剂，就算他刚分化，他也知道这么多的量绝对是易感期才会吃的。

游里不管他的无理取闹，威逼利诱他按时吃下去。游里所不知道的是，他这样做只是无用功，社会上关于Alpha+的信息，只有能力极强，综合素质极高之类的描述，并没有说明Alpha+单单靠市面上普通抑制剂是无法控制得住的事实。

所以，即使让游矢吃了再多的抑制剂，游矢的信息素在游里的抑制剂和气息阻隔剂双双失效的那一天，像一颗手榴弹，引爆了这间屋子。

落地窗尽职尽责挡住风雨，游矢大口地喘着气，等他将理性覆盖住了感性，他才发现他已经将游里压在了身下。游里跟他一样呼吸急促，面颊泛着不正常的红，眼神迷离，双手紧紧捂着脖子。

“这是怎么回事……”游矢困惑地问，却没有松开按在游里肩膀上的手。

游里答不上来，他的下身湿透了，发情期把他的脑袋搅成了浆糊，他想从游矢身下离开，可别说挣脱开游矢了，他的双腿都是软的，Omega的天性让他服从。

——服从他的命定之番。

游矢在查资料的时候，只看到了“目前没有有效的治疗方案”这一句话，没有注意到这之后还有几行字：“病理性分化患者的命定之番多为同胞兄弟姐妹，所诞生的子嗣均为Alpha+，该基因遗传奇迹一直处于研究之中。”

游里一直都知道他们是彼此的命定之番，他查阅了所有关于“病理性分化”的资料，可他无法将一切告诉游矢，如果要他居住在只有月亮的清冷夜空下，那么他一定会让游矢在蔚蓝的广阔天空下享受着阳光的沐浴。

他极尽全力避免一切，但是他无法预知未来，他不知道游矢会突然分化，不知道Alpha+在遇到命定之番后，信息素里夹杂着的命令他服从的暗示有多么的强大。

游矢本人或许不知道，但这就是本能，无意识地散发出来了。Alpha+的支配欲和独占欲比正常Alpha要高出许多，这一点游里之后会一一体验到。

至于现在，他最想规避的一切都发生了，他的衣服被粗暴地扒开，游矢将身体交给了本能，正在撕咬着他护住腺体的手。

游里吃痛地抽气，手依旧死死护住腺体。

游矢想掰开他的手，可是游里就是不肯松开，手背被咬的鲜血淋漓。

片刻后，游矢停止了动作，一声不吭。

“冷静点了……”游里愣住了，他的脸上落下一滴滚烫的泪水。

“游里，你就是我的命定之番吧？”游矢俯视着他，大颗大颗的泪水滚落下来，“我一直在想一直在想，游里你会被其他人标记，你会成为其他人的‘游里’，不再是我一个人的了。自从我变成了Alpha+，我会在想要是我标记了你会怎么样，但是、但是我们是亲兄弟，我很快打消了这个想法。

“这个世界上，真的很奇妙，亲兄弟之间，居然能是命定之番。可是，你为什么不肯让我标记你呢？”

游矢呜咽着，他狠狠地抓着游里瘦削的肩膀：“这不是命运的事情吗，它让我跟你有了相同的基因，却又让我跟你是命定之番，为什么你还要拒绝我呢……”

他的眼泪不断滴落在游里的脸上，此刻的游矢像极了迷途中无助的候鸟，他不知道该怎么做，命运在跟他玩耍吗？

游里的发情热潮退了一点，皱着眉对游矢说：“先放开我吧。”

游矢压抑地哭泣着，听从游里的话从他身上下来。游矢不想在游里面前号啕，这样会显得他在游里面前永远是个需要溺爱的长不大的孩子。

游里松开了保护腺体的手，游矢怔了怔，他的目光在那片暴露于空气中、毫无防备的腺体上挪不开了。

游里慢慢支起身子，擦了擦脸上不属于自己的泪水，冲着游矢伸出双臂，一如既往地用强硬的口吻说：“过来。”

游矢没有任何迟疑，扑进了游里的怀里，把下巴支在游里单薄的肩上。

游里的体温因为发情而变得燥热，游矢紧紧地抱着他，他怀念这种感觉，他很久没有跟游里这样拥抱过了，他们拥抱着，就仿佛回到了羊水里，在狭小又温暖的世界里是彼此的唯一。

“其实，我有这么想过……”游里在他的耳边小声地说，特意侧过脖子，腺体跟游矢不过咫尺之间。

游矢睁大了眼睛，他看着雪白皮肤下罪恶的Omega的腺体，只听游里像是偷腥的猫一样，用满足的语气说，“我是你的命定之番真是太好了。”

犬齿刺破了腺体，暴风雨为他们献上祝福，他们之后在客厅里做了很久，在游里精疲力竭得抬不起手后，游矢一遍又一遍地舔舐着那一圈象征着所有权的牙印。

他们搬到了一间房子，他们会在清晨中缱绻着，在每一个适合接吻的时刻接吻，做一切他们喜欢的事情。游里因为病理性分化，发情期只有一天，而且受孕率极低。游里没有买避孕套的先见之明，病理性分化又不能吃避孕药，游矢在他的生殖腔里发泄完，被情欲冲昏头的游里像是被泼了一盆冷水，瞬间冷静下来，拒绝了游矢再来一次的请求。可是刚开了荤，性欲旺盛的游矢可怜巴巴地抱着被子滚来滚去，硬是靠着卖惨攻势压着游里又做了几天。

游里对他处以冷暴力极刑，一个小时没有跟游矢说过话。

游矢对于生殖腔有一股执着，一定要肏进去才肯罢休，游里摧残了他软乎乎的脸蛋一顿他还是固执地不肯改。游矢发现游里会偷偷抠出精液，游矢备受打击，在浴室里挤出眼泪询问能不能一直留在游里的体内，游里捂着脸单手推开他，奈何游矢还没拔出来，还在一声又一声殷切地用奶音求他。结局当然是会哭的孩子赢了，游矢欢呼一声，按住游里亲了好几口。

雨天是最适合性爱的日子，雨幕将他们困在家中，他们哪里都不去，在床上消磨很多很多的时间。没有了那层隔阂，游里变得爱钻进游矢怀里取暖，Alpha的体温偏高，游里比以前更容易入睡。

距离暑假结束还有很长时间，家里又没有Omega的抑制剂……游里在游矢的怀里睡得香甜，游矢低垂着眼，把玩着游里略长的鬓发，将柔软头发一层一层圈住自己的手指，松开又继续，反复循环。

他其实在来这里之前买了几支Omega口服抑制剂放在自己的行李箱里，以备不时之需。他昨天背着游里，将那几支抑制剂全倒都进马桶里。已经结成了番，他们不需要抑制剂了，在热潮来临的时候他们可以通过结合来舒缓。

游矢在收假之前的结合期，反反复复跟游里做了好几天。在临走前的一次结合，他按压着游里平坦肚皮上的某个地方，牙齿不断刺激着游里已经被标记过的腺体。

游里第一次惊慌失措了，他用无力的手拼命推着游矢。游矢一看便知，游里显然知道这种方法最容易刺激Omega的生殖系统，而且知道怀孕率几乎是百分之百。

游里扒着游矢的脸，想让他不要再撕咬自己的腺体，身体泛起的快感越来越浓，游里的手抓在了游矢的背上，没压住高潮来临时的呻吟，甜腻地叫出声，尾音带着满足般的颤抖。

两条软绵绵的腿被游矢折在胸前，他的生殖腔里被精液塞满了，发情的躁动已经消了不少。

游矢满意地吻着游里脸蛋，游里无奈地叹气，随他去了。

下午他们出发去搭乘大巴转车回家，游里穿了件高领衬衫，他肚子里还有灼热的感觉，有些留不住的液体顺着他的腿根流下来了一点。

外面还在淅淅沥沥下着雨，游矢为他们撑开伞，他们一起离开了这个绿色的庭院。

他们都没有注意到，庭院的角落里悄悄冒出了几抹淡紫色。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha+是看了神仙同人本学到的  
> “病理性分化”：只为了这篇文臆想出来的，量身打造的特殊设定，非常不严谨不要细究啦  
> 求求给口粮食吧救救孩子吧孩子崩溃辽


End file.
